Teasing dinner
by MoealLaeu
Summary: Jane comes home drunk to a house full of thanksgiving guests, but still plans on getting it on with her girlfriend. Rizzles. Smut. One-shot.


**English is not my first language.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

"Where's Jane?" Angela asked, walking up to the doctor.

Maura looked up at her, smiling.

"She'll be here any minute."

She was preparing dinner for the whole family. Even her mother Constance had flown in from Paris, to celebrate Maura and Jane's first thanksgiving as a couple. Frankie, Tommy, Korsak and TJ was in the living room watching the game, whilst the women were in the kitchen preparing dinner, listening to music, laughing and drinking wine. Maura was delighted that her mother and Angela was getting along famously. Jane's mother had shared stories about Jane, from when she was a kid, and even though they were all stories about how much of a troublemaker she was, Maura loved it. But where the hell was Jane? She had promised she'd be there at 4 pm, sharp. And it was now 5 pm. She hated acting like her mother, but she was now worried, and had to call her.

"Yello!" Jane said cheerful.

"Hi, Honey. Are you on your way?"

"Mauraaa!"

"Jane?"

"Maura!"

"Have you been drinking?"

"Shh...!" Jane giggled. "...don't tchell anyone." Her speech was slightly slurred, you could tell she had been drinking, but wasn't drunk out of her mind.

"My god Jane...Are you on your way?"

"I am. Don't be mad baabyy. I looove yooouu."

"I love you too Jane , just please hurry" Maura couldn't help but giggle, she found her girlfriend incredibly adorable, when she had, had a few drinks.

"I will. I have a few things I'd liikee to do to youu, when I get there" Her voice was flirtatious, and Maura knew all too well what Jane had in mind.

"I'd like to kiss you all oover, and pull your hair..."

"Oookay, sweetie." Maura interrupted "I'll see you in a little while okay?"

"I'd also like to push you against a wall, bite your neck and have my way with you..." Jane purred.

Maura took a sharp inhale and had to hold on to the kitchen island with her free hand, to steady herself.

"Oh god" she breathed.

Her eyes had closed and lips had parted listening to Jane explain her plans with her. Her eyes snapped open when she remembered that she wasn't alone. Her face turned bright red and she found herself stumbling over her words.

"That's...that's... nice love, I'll see you soon, right?"

"Oh you'll see me alright." Jane teased.

Maura hung up and avoided Angela's questioning face. Her cheeks were still highly flushed, and she needed a distraction, as Jane's teasing words lingered in her mind. She opened the fridge and got out 3 beers for the men in the living room. She bowed her head in embarrassment as she walked by Angela.

* * *

"Haaappy thanksgiving!" Jane's voice was heard through the house a half hour later. Her arms were outstretched ready to embrace whoever came near her.

When she had hugged her mother, she embraced Constance. Something Jane had never done. Maura's eyes widened at the unusual sight, knowing that her girlfriend would have had, to be fairly intoxicated for an action like that. When Jane had loosened her grip on her mother-in-law she walked to Maura in the kitchen and hugged her tight. As she did so she gently squeezed her ass. Maura, not comfortable with this display of affection in front of other people, tried to fight Jane off of her. But Jane was relentless and too strong. She did however pull away from her after a while but only to kiss her deeply and passionate. This time Maura was successful in fighting her off. She had went one step too far.

"Stop it!" she hissed quietly, so only Jane could hear. "Please try to control yourself! Our family is here!"

"But how am I supposed to control myself, when you look so damn hot?!"

"You're just going to have to try! Now here, drink some coffee and sober up!"

Jane giggled, she found it rather arousing when Maura got bossy. Maura gave her a last look of warning and walked to join the others in the living room. With Maura out of sight, Jane pulled a beer out of the fridge and emptied it in one swig, before joining their guests.

* * *

When dinner was served Jane made sure she was seated next to her beautiful girlfriend. As the dinner went on, everybody, to Maura's delight, seemed to enjoy themselves. She was talking to Angela about recipes when she felt Jane's hand graze up her thigh. She gently pushed it away, trying to focus on whatever was being said. But it was nearly impossible. Jane's hand returned a second after she had removed it. When the other guests were all engaged in conversations, Maura leaned in to whisper into Jane's ear.

"You have got to stop. Do you really want to torture me like this?"

"Yes" Jane purred in response, moving her hand closer to Maura's now needy center, making Maura squirm and inhale sharply.

She grabbed Jane's hand and squeezed it tight making Jane whimper in pain. Korsak noticed, and gave them a questioning look. Jane threw him a toothy smile, and continued her mission to drive Maura crazy. She wrestled her hand free and returned it to Maura's thigh.

"Please stop" she begged in a voice just above a whisper.

But Jane had no such plans. She slowly moved her hand up Maura's skirt, gently stroking her heat, with her fingertips, while whispering, all the dirty things, she wanted to do to her. The actions made Maura whimper out loud making her, the sudden center of attention. Her cheeks flushed flaming red, while Jane bit her lip to conceal a giggle.

"Are you alright my dear?" Her mother asked.

"She's fiiiine." Jane said. "She has just had a little too much wine.

They all accepted this explanation and went back to their conversations.

"Meet me in the bathroom upstairs in 2 minutes" Maura whispered to Jane, unable to control herself any longer, before getting up and excusing herself.  
Jane smirked and followed Maura with her eyes as she left. God, 2 minutes was forever. She had to have her now.

* * *

Entering the en suite bathroom, Jane quickly grabbed Maura and kissed her, like there was no tomorrow. Maura moaned loudly as their tongues touched. She was highly aroused and was sure that it wouldn't take Jane long to get her off.

"I need you" she said between kisses.

Jane groaned in response and pulled her closer. They kissed deeply again and stumbled around, with hands roaming all over each other. Jane started to unbutton Maura's shirt while kissing her neck.

"Too many fucking buttons!" she said in frustration.

She ripped the blouse off in one aggressive motion, earning a surprised yet pleased gasp from Maura. If it wasn't for her throbbing arousal, she would've yelled angrily at her girlfriend for ruining her expensive blouse.

"Just fuck me" she breathed instead.

Jane bit her lip hard, and unzipped Maura's skirt, making it fall to the ground. She reached behind her and grabbed her ass, lifting her up onto the bathroom counter. She then got right to what had been her goal all evening, putting her hand down Maura's thong.

"Fuck, you so wet baby, is that all for me?"

Maura had lost herself completely to Jane and had trouble keeping her moans at a quiet level.

"always for you" she breathed.

She wrapped her legs around Jane's hips and her fingers tangled in her hair as Jane fucked her to the best of her abilities.

"What are you doing? Don't stop! Please don't stop baby!" Maura begged when Jane removed her hand and stepped back a few steps.

"Be patient Doctor" Jane said in a voice dripping with sex.

Maura leaned back on her hands watching her girlfriend closely wondering what was going on.

Jane then unbuttoned her pants and slipped her hand down into her own wetness.

"I want you to watch me" she whispered.

"Oh god" Maura breathed, stunned at the sight before her. She could practically feel herself coming in her underwear.

Jane's hand moved in circles under the fabric of her pants and whimpers of pleasure fell from her open mouth.

"Let me help you" Maura pleated and stretched her hand out to touch her.

Jane's eyes snapped open and her free hand pushed Maura's hand away.

"I told you to be patient. No touching, just looking"

Maura's entire body ached with want and need. Jane's breath got more rapid as did her hand movements.

Maura needed to fuck Jane and for Jane to fuck her. She was done with this little game. She jumped off the counter and pushed Jane, pinning her against the bathroom door.

"Someone isn't a very good listener" Jane said.

"Let me tell you something, missy. If I say I want to fuck you, I'll fuck you. You got that?" Her voice was low and lust filled.

Jane nodded with a naughty smirk planted on her face, which was whipped away by Maura's lips, aggressively kissing hers. Maura then ripped her pants fully open, putting her hand down where Jane's had just been. She went straight to the point, ramming two fingers inside her. A loud gasp flew from Jane's mouth. Her eyes slamming shut, head rolling back, back arching, as Maura starting pumping her fingers in and out in rapid speed. Jane refused to let Maura get away with this. She herself rammed her hand, once again, down Maura's thong, mimicking what Maura had just done to her.

"Fuck" Maura hissed, feeling herself being filled by Jane's fingers.

Jane grabbed Maura's hair and pulled it hard, but only to a pleasurable extent. She then started kissing and biting her neck, making Maura moan uncontrollably. Maura then, with her free hand, grabbed one of Jane's breasts, making her moan into the crook of her neck. To quiet themselves as they came hard, their lips found each other in a sloppy and wet kiss.


End file.
